


End of Shift

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: The Person You Come To [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garvez, It's the way he looks at her, Post case moment, it's gonna happen in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Post case moment. Luke's winding down after a case and Garcia is happy to interrupt. Just a moment in that elevator. Just another little fluff piece on these two.





	End of Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got no answer to where these keep coming from, but these two are so adorable and fun to write.

**End of Shift**

 

  
Sometimes he can’t shake the cases off as easily as the rest of the team. He doesn’t quite compartmentalize the way they do, so sometimes the victims stay with him more then the resolution of stopping the unsub.

He has a routine that helps bring things back into focus and let things go. When he was with the Rangers it was maintenance on his gear: polishing his boots, cleaning his gun, etc… Now it’s paperwork and emails. His reports are always completed and every email answered before he leaves his desk at the end of night. Order helps to combat chaos. Speaking of chaos…

She’s breezing through the bullpen on her way to elevator, pausing only for a moment to leave a post it note on Reed’s desk. She’s in a dusty-pink dress accented with black flowers that stops above her knees giving him a great view of her legs, and he smiles.

“All done for the night?” She asks before he gets a chance to do the same. “Surely you’re not still answering emails, Newbie.”

“I’m on my last one.” He chuckles, “Some of us don’t fly with our fingers and it takes us longer to write things out.”

“Well such is the fate of the mere mortals types” She sits down at JJ’s desk and pulls out her phone, giggling at whatever is on the screen.

He finishes the last email, and exhales slowly enjoying seeing the empty inbox. He stands up to leave and offers Penelope his hand. “Ready to go?”

She lets him help her up, but arches her eyebrow, “Who says I was waiting for you?”

“You sat down and waited for me to finish my last email.” He counters as they make their way to the elevator.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I was checking my phone, catching up on my celebrity gossip.” She steps unto the elevator and cuts him off before he can argue, “Also these heels are new and standing in them still pinches.”

He’s looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, when the doors close he moves into her space. “I’d believe you, but that doesn’t explain why you’re still holding my hand.”

She glances down at their interlocked fingers and huffs, but doesn’t move away. “I’m a very supportive person. You looked like you needed encouraging.”

“Oh did I now?” He gets even closer to her, his voice low as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear with his free hand.

She meets his eyes, and rests her free hand on his cheek. She pushes up on tip-toe and ghosts her lips against his as she teases, “I can’t exactly do this in the bullpen.”

She nips at his lower lip and he’s gone, throwing any guise of professionalism out the door as he deepens their kiss. He groans into her mouth as her nails scrape the back of his neck. He slides his hand up the outside of her thigh and he hitches her one leg over his hip. He’s timed it before, they’ve got about two minutes before the doors open to the garage.

The elevator shakes and he reluctantly pulls away, letting her straighten her outfit. They stand shoulder to shoulder as he points out, “There are cameras in this elevator.”

“Mhmm.” She’s playing with her phone triumphant smile crossing her red lips. “They are actually recording again now too.”

He shakes his head in disbelief, “You are trouble, Penny.”

“No one calls me that, Luke” Her heels clack along the cement as he walks her to her car.

“I do.” He catches her elbow bringing her to a stop. “Come over tonight, Penny, it’s not a school night.” He leans in and brushes his lips over her ear, “Roxy misses you.”

“Oh Roxy misses me.” She plays along. “I suppose I can come over for her.” She looks up at him, her eyes full of the fire that he’s absolutely taken with as she smirks, “You gonna give me a ride?”

She may be the death of him…but he’ll die a happy man.


End file.
